


The Beginning

by BookWoorm (DemonSebby)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSebby/pseuds/BookWoorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on my FanFiction.net account under my user name BookWoorm.

It hurts.  
Everything was hurting.  
There were faces, faces everywhere.  
Laughing, staring and pointing at me.   
Then suddenly, silence.  
Not a sound except my beating heart was heard, only silence.  
Then a voice sounded from the darkness. A low voice, seductive and calming.  
A voice that was offering me a deal, anything I wished for at the price of my soul.  
A low price, considering my situation.  
It was then that I knew what he was, a demon.  
But I was not afraid, he made me feel safe, protected, even cherished.  
I considered his deal, it was tempting.  
He was offering me everything I ever wanted for the smallest price, my soul.  
I took his deal, his servitude to me until I had my revenge in return for my soul.  
Now, with him on my side, I will definitely achieve my revenge.   
After all, I made a deal with the devil, and he is one hell of a butler.


End file.
